


You were the obvious answer

by moeblobmegane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: “Hinata might have maybe invented a boyfriend and they believed him for a long time but now they’re… asking to meet his boyfriend?”Okay. THIS was the stupidest thing he has ever heard. “Just tell them that guy doesn’t exist.”“But he does,” she squeaked, stepping back again to put some more space between them. She looked like she would run any time now. “It’syou.”Or in which Tsukishima finds out that Hinata has been pretending to have a boyfriend who is basicallyhim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on [my tumblr](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/158111059463/i-just-read-this-fic-that-completely-betrayed-me) before but I figured I should post it here too.
> 
> This is set when they're all in college and Hinata/Tsukishima are in the same university with Oikawa/Ushiwaka/Aone etc. aka my Dream Team AU.

It was, undeniably, the stupidest idea he has ever heard. And he has heard a lot of those! Being Hinata’s friend (and vice captain during his captaincy) made him privy to all the stupidest ideas Hinata has ever thought, and yet. This was even worse than all of those combined. He could not believe it was coming from Yachi, who was undeniably the smartest one out of all of them.

“Please?” Yachi placed both hands together in a gesture of plea. “Shou-chan really needs it.”

Kei felt his eye twitch in annoyance. If **Shou-chan**  needed help, why didn’t he just ask Yachi for it? They were clearly closer than anyone in their batch; even though it was Kei who goes to the same college as him and is on the same volleyball team. Yachi often met up with Hinata during weekends to catch up and hang out with their common friends. Kei only saw him in the university. (And yeah, they walked home together everyday and spent half their days in the university, but it clearly did not mean that much to Hinata who never asked Kei to hang out during the weekends.)  “No,” he said, resolutely. “If he needs help, you do it.”

“I can’t pretend to be his girlfriend! I’m already going with my-” She choked on the word, suddenly frozen like a character on TV. “I meant, I was already going with Kiyoko-san. Hinata needs your support.”

He paused and replayed her words back, feeling lost in her panicked bumblings. “Wait.” Okay, something was definitely off in what she said. “Pretend to be-”

“Yeah! Pretend to be his boyfriend!” Yachi nodded encouragingly. “Shou-chan wanted to ask if you could help, but he was too embarrassed to do it.”

He scoffed. “Hinata? Embarrassed?” With  _him?_ That sounded impossible. Hinata only got embarrassed a few times, and only with select people. Cute girls talking to him, for example.

Yachi looked away and stuttered, “It’s- it’s complicated, Tsukishima-kun.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, leaning a bit closer as he scanned her expression. Something was fishy here. “What are you not saying?”

She placed both hands on her mouth to stop herself from speaking. She shook from head to toe, eyes wide. It would be comical, if it wasn't also stopping him from finding out information she was holding out on him.

“Yachi Hitoka-san…” He leaned as close as he could get and watched as she squirmed and jumped away.

She exhaled a large breath, blurting out, “Shou-chan MIGHT have said some things that made our common friends think he’s dating, well, _you_.” She cringed.

He crossed his arms, frowning down at her. “What?”

“He got really angry when they tried to set him up with someone and then they teased him about being single and it just…” She looked like she was shrinking down with every word she said. “He might have maybe invented a boyfriend and they believed him for a long time but now they’re… asking to meet his boyfriend.”

Okay. THIS was the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. It sounded like a simple problem to him. It might be embarrassing to tell the truth, but Hinata never backed away from fights because of that. He was always the first one to charge ahead. “Just tell them that guy doesn’t exist.”

“But he _does_ ,” she squeaked, stepping back again to put some more space between them. She looked like she would run away any time now. “It’s _you_.”

He sighed. A migraine was brewing in his head from this talk alone. “You said Hinata invented this guy. And I’m not his boyfriend.” He was as far from it as possible.

She nodded and then shook her head, and then made a pitiful sound. “The boyfriend’s name is Kei.”

“What.” Just-  _what_.

“He’s tall and blonde and is a middle-blocker.”

He stared at her, eyebrow raising to new and interesting heights.

“He used to tease Shou-chan but now they’re friends who support each other more than anyone else…” Yachi seemed to have regained some confidence upon seeing Kei’s expression. He wasn’t even sure what his face was doing. He felt frozen in time. “I don’t- I think some of his stories were true.”

Kei scowled. “Except we’re not dating.” The universe needed to stop rubbing that on his face.

“You could change that?” Yachi’s eyes were wide and hopeful, as if it was somehow possible if she only believed hard enough. “He feels really guilty about this, I think.”

“He should be,” he agreed, even as he thought of what to do with this information.

“I guess,” Yachi agreed with a small voice. “But talk to him, okay?”

Oh, they would definitely talk.

\- - -

In the end, Kei only had to say “ _So I heard you have a boyfriend…_ ” suggestively and wait for Hinata’s meltdown.

The smaller boy profusely said sorry while explaining that it was a spur of the moment thing and he was stupid to say that and he would take it back as soon as he could. It was just a series of events that snowballed into a big mess. He never meant for Kei to find out about any of it. It was  _stupid_ , he said again and again and again, like going out with Kei was the worst idea ever. The universe has always been cruel with Kei, but this was a new kind of torture.

Kei listened to it all, and by the end of it, he was ready to pat himself on the back for his patience. Hinata looked up at him with begging eyes and clasped hands, asking for forgiveness. He looked sincere, at least. There was really no point in getting angry so instead, Kei sighed tiredly. “Why me?” he asked.

Hinata blinked. “What?”

“Why didn’t you make up some other more agreeable person? Or someone more likely to be your type?” Someone nice and smart, like Yachi. He could have talked about Yamaguchi instead. That was more believable. It wouldn't have been a bad plan to talk about someone who might actually agree to pretend to be his boyfriend. Kei was the least helpful candidate in his pool of friends. Even Aone would make a better boyfriend than him, and Kei secretly thinks Aone would agree to help without question.

Hinata’s whole face flared up, red to the roots of his hair. “It was the first thought that- I think-” He looked down, seeming uncertain for the first time in a while. The last time Kei has seen him like this was that one time he got injured during their last year in high school and Hinata was unsure whether he could heal before the nationals. It was an awful look on his usually carefree face. “I think you’re cool,” he mumbled. And then- “You’re cool,” he said, more decisively. “Anyone going out with you would be cool, too.”

Kei could not help but laugh derisively. “I don’t think that’s how it works,” he said. “Anyone dating me would be-” _Blind? Superficial? A person who did not know him at all? Someone with no standards? A masochist?_

“If you choose to go out with someone, I’ll think they’re cool,” Hinata said stubbornly. “Because you’re cool and you wouldn’t want to be dating someone like m-” He stopped and pursed his lips, looking annoyed.

 _Like me_. That was what he was going to say. Kei slowly pieced together all the clues, eyes widening as he realized what was happening.

Oh. He had it all wrong, didn't he?

Hinata made up a boyfriend and it was Kei, because when he thought of ‘boyfriend’, Kei was the first person to enter his mind.

It was a flattering thought. More than that, it was a warming thought, like something bright was erupting inside Kei’s chest. Was this what it felt to be blessed by the sun?

“I think you’re cool, too,” he said, watching in fascination as Hinata stepped back and froze in surprise. “Maybe even cool enough to date.”

Hinata’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “If this is a prank, I’ll tell Daichi-san and Oikawa-san.” He said it like telling their captains from high school and college would be the worst punishment for Kei. (And honestly, it was. Those two would make Kei’s life hell if he hurt their favorite little monster.)

Kei smiled, unable to keep it in. He had been smiling a lot more ever since he and Hinata became closer friends. It was like the other boy’s happiness was contagious. (It was like the moon reflecting the sun’s light, wasn’t it? Ugh. He needed to stop listening to Yachi’s monologues.)

“It’s not a prank,” he said. “You are cool.”

“Cool… Cool enough to date?” Hinata’s voice wavered, as if unable to believe he was saying that out loud. He looked anxious and hopeful at the same time.

“Yeah,” Kei said, shrugging. “I mean, if you break up with your boyfriend, of course. I don’t like being two-timed.”

Hinata growled and raised an arm to punch him on the stomach, shouting “Asshole!”

Kei, due to years of practice, easily dodged Hinata’s fist and caught his arm, pulling him closer while making him out of balance so that he’d fall right unto Kei’s chest. He smirked and leaned down, placing his lips right beside Hinata’s ears. “You like me anyway.”

Instead of more growling or violence, Hinata drooped down and said, “Yeah, asshole. I do. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“I don’t know,” Kei said, sighing. He placed his other hand on Hinata’s back, embracing him. He did not want to push this too far. He knew it took guts to say that, and he might be an asshole but he was not _that_ big of an asshole. Besides, he figured it was time. “Something’s definitely wrong with you,” he said, and then tightened his grip so that Hinata won’t be able to squirm away. “But I guess something’s wrong with me, too.”

Hinata froze again. “I will punch you as soon as you let go,” he muttered.

“Eh. I probably deserve that.” Kei shrugged. “But before I let go…” He took a deep breath and leaned his chin on Hinata’s head, forcing himself to relax. “I like you too. I’m not kidding.”

“You’re still an asshole,” Hinata said, a pout clear in his voice.

“That was never a question,” Kei said with a smile.

“But I like you, too.” Hinata said it begrudgingly, but the warmth was clear as day. “Now, let me go so I can punch you.”

(Kei let go. And was promptly dragged down so Hinata could kiss him square in the mouth in what was possibly the most awkward first kiss of all time. And then Hinata did punch Kei as soon as he laughed about it.)

(Hinata and Yachi’s common friends were so shocked to find out Kei was real that they got guilt tripped into paying for Hinata’s lunch for a week.)


End file.
